Flip A Coin
by hintofmint
Summary: It was always just a game, until one flip changed everything. Now Maya's destiny is riding on whether she flips heads or tails. Can Lucas bring her back to reality? Lucaya (DISCONTINUED)


**I do not own Girl Meets World or anything you may recognise**

 **Hi guys,**

 **I know I have another story I'm working on right now but an idea came to mind, and I just had to write something. This is a Lucaya story, but it happens gradually.**

 **Enjoy**

 **hintofmint x**

 **Maya's POV:**

I collapse onto Riley's bed in a lazy heap, my loose hair spread about me like a lions mane.

"You bored?" I ask my brunette friend.

"I guess, I can't think of anything else to do"

I feel a smile playing on my lips as an idea comes to mind. I grab my overnight bag and search for the object I'm looking for.

"I can think of something to do" my mischievous smile widens as I hold the small metal coin in front of Riley. Her eyes widen and her own smile slips as she begins protesting against my suggestion.

"Maya I don't think this is a good idea, this game always lands us in trouble"

I roll my eyes at her anxiety and place the coin on her bed.

"Riles this is the coin we've used since we were nine and it's always brought us luck, why would it let us down now?" I persuade her.

Her eyes are filled with unease as she reluctantly agrees. "Okay. I guess one game wouldn't hurt"

I grin triumphantly before switching off the lights and turning on the torch on Riley's phone for effect.

"Let's go over the rules. You can only flip once, you can't change or alter the question, and finally you have to accept fate" I list

Riley bites her lip and stares at the torch light blankly before I regain her attention.

"What should the first question be?" I ask her.

"Let's make it simple, nothing too complicated"

"Okay, how about ... will tomorrow be a good day? Heads for no, tails for yes"

I flip the coin and watch as it rotates in the air before catching it in my palm.

"Huh, heads" I tell Riley

Her face turns pale and she bites her lip to the point where I think it will bleed.

"Can we not do this Maya. You know why we don't play this anymore" she pleads.

I nod my head slightly and put the coin in my pocket.

"Goodnight Maya"

"Night Riles"

As I place my head on the pillow, the words I spoke from earlier ring in my head.

"You have to accept fate"

Maybe tomorrow won't be such a good day.

* * *

My bag is swung loosely round my shoulder as we enter the school. I notice how Riley is oddly quite as we walk through the hallways.

We reach our lockers and she still hasn't said anything.

"Riles, are you okay?"

She seems to snap out of her trance and her eyes broaden in surprise.

"I guess I'm still a little spooked out from yesterday. Just promise me never to play again, okay? I just have a bad feeling about it"

I look at her in confusion, but sigh in defeat anyway.

"Okay Riles, I'll stop" And just like that she's back to her usual self. That's the thing about Riley, she always bounces back. I on the other hand always seem to be stuck in the past. I swallow my guilt as I run my thumb over the metal coin in my jean pocket, convincing myself that Riley is just deluding herself.

What's a few innocent games of flip the coin?

Riley grabs my hand and drags me down the hallway "Come on Maya we're gonna be late for chemistry!"

* * *

It's the last period of the day and I'm bored out on my mind. The coin burns in my pocket, as if it's calling me to flip it. My faith in it is rekindling, because to be honest today was a bad day just like it said. I got an F on a paper and I have to re sit a test.

I give in to temptations and take it out my pocket. A thrill runs through my body as the cold metal presses against my palm. Knowing that whatever happens is completely out of my control, leaves me feeling at peace for some reason. I've always believed in chance, and flipping a coin gives me the opportunity to make chance happen when ever I want.

I flip the coin discreetly on whether I should do the homework Mr Matthews set us. The coin tells me not to, so I won't. I smile knowing that the coin played to my advantage, but I can't help but wonder if maybe next time it won't.

The bell rings and I shove the coin to the bottom of my bag and gather my books.

"Maya, Miss White wants to speak to you" Mr Matthews tells me.

I nod my head, wondering why my art teacher wants to see me. I'm pretty sure I've finished all my pieces. I push my worries to the back of my head and make my way to the art room.

"Maya, your here!" Miss White exclaims

"Am I in trouble?" I ask bluntly

"Of course not, in fact I wanted to ask you something" I nod my head my head for her continue.

"Would you like to teach a small group of art students on Thursday after school? It's nothing major, it's just that their passionate about art, and I thought with an extra push they could start learning how to put emotion into their pieces. I know that you put your heart and soul into your artwork and I thought you could guide them on how to do that" her smile is warm and her eyes sparkle with a genuine excitement. How could I let her down?

Instead of agreeing to do it, I find myself reaching for the coin buried in my bag.

 _Heads for do it, tails for don't do it_

When her back is turned I flip the coin and it lands flatly in my palm. My heart sinks when I reveal the answer.

 _Tails_

"I'm sorry Miss White, but I can't do it"

As I walk away I feel as though something in me has changed. I look at the coin in which my destiny lies in, convincing myself that I made the right choice.

After all, I have to accept fate.

 **I still debating on whether to continue this or not x**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **hintofmint xxx**


End file.
